


A Helping Hand

by JamesSunderlandsPillow



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Among Us, Coca Cola, Comedy, Dont ask questions just read the thing, F/F, Friendship, Meta Humor, Romance, Shipping, yes among us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesSunderlandsPillow/pseuds/JamesSunderlandsPillow
Summary: Anne and Sasha have been acting weird since reuniting in Amphibia, and Marcy decides to find out why. (I do not own Amphibia).
Relationships: Anne Boonchuy/Sasha Waybright, Sashanne - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	A Helping Hand

**Yay! My first time writing frog fiction! :D**

**For real though, Amphibia is a great show, and it has some awesome characters. This is actually a raffle prize for my good friend and Coke Lord SesNumeral, so I should mention that it’s all made for him and chalk full of inside jokes and memes. Hopefully the rest of you enjoy it too, but if not, go frog yourself.**

**Oh, this takes place in a weird, not really S2 but kind of post S2 AU? where the characters are all friends. Thanks!**

* * *

**A Helping Hand**

It’s a bright, sunshiny day in Wartwood. The mushrooms are glowing, the bogs are especially muddy, and every frog in the valley seems to be in good spirits after weeks of turmoil and splunder. It isn’t just the frogs either. One Marcy Wu is content as can be as she makes her morning rounds. 

She brushes her teeth, she has her morning coffee. It’s nowhere near as good as Coca Cola, but considering she’s only somehow managed to keep one bottle of heaven’s nectar cold since coming to Amphibia, coffee will have to do. Then she spends a little time working on her newest character sheet for a character in a campaign she probably won’t even play. Just for fun.

After all that, she goes to see how Anne is doing. Like the other Plantars, she’s already hard at work even at an early hour, going through the garden and picking weeds and such while sneaking her phone out of her pocket to catch up on gossip articles. All of which are probably terribly out of date. “Hey Anne!” Marcy chirps with a wave, and Anne hurriedly shoves her phone into her pocket before realizing it’s just her old bestie.

“Marcy!”

Some pleasantries are exchanged about the newest article, and it’s all good. They laugh, they smile, they make some inside jokes about people they’ve shared Discord servers with. The usual. However, Anne’s demeanor seems to shift with the oncoming presence of someone new. Marcy notices it, and she turns to find that Sasha has joined them outside. 

Where there was harmony in the crisp morning air before, now it's as tense as a jidaigeki duel. Sasha’s eyes widen upon seeing Anne, Anne’s jaw drops slightly. They stay silently tense like this for a few slow burning seconds, then Anne speaks up. “I uh- I should go check in with Hop Pop,” she tells her friends before scooping up a turnip and walking past them without a word. It’s a peculiar thing for Marcy to witness, and even more so when Sasha just sighs and leaves without saying anything. “What the heck was that all about?” Marcy thinks aloud.

While curious, she decides to let the awkward meeting leave her mind to focus on other things, like helping with some repairs in the town Bog Grog brewery. The stuff is absolutely abysmal for humans, but it’s the closest thing frogs have to Coke, so of course she’s willing to help the townsfolk get their caffeine fix. She thinks about her one bottle of Coca Cola she has saved for a special occasion all the while, wondering when the right time to finally drink it will come to be.

Just as the words “Hopefully sooner than later,” leave her lips, she hears the doorbells chime, and she’s pleasantly surprised to find Sasha entering the tavern. Like before, she’s a little somber with her steps as she makes her way in, but eventually she warms up to smiling back at Marcy as she timidly approaches. “Hey Marc,” she simply tells her.

“Hey girlfriend!” Marcy says in a silly way, hoping to get a laugh out of her. It works too. “What are you doing here?”

“I owe Grime a six pack for outrunning me this morning, so I’m here to make good on that,” she explains.

“You went easy on him, didn’t you?” Marcy guesses, knowing Sasha well enough to know she doesn’t lose.

“Maybe,” she says with a shrug, and from there they continue talking some more about Grime, Wartwood, and how life is in Amphibia. Sasha even offers to help Marcy with her repairs, but she makes a joke about her not being enough like something called an Entrapta. Probably from one of her animes or something, Sasha guesses.

They enjoy themselves like this for a bit longer, but only until the doorbells chime and another person intervenes. Ironically enough, it’s Anne.

Like this morning at the Plantar home, there’s an abrupt tension that comes to the air around them. Sasha wears a grimace like she’s swallowed a lemon whole, and Anne cringes as if she’s being forced to watch the newest Star Wars movies. 

The blonde of the trio shifts her distressed eyes to Marcy, timidly waving to her as she makes her way out through the back door of the tavern. “On second thought, I’ll come by later. Take care, Marc.”

Before she can properly react to her sudden departure, Anne follows in her footsteps, creeping out from which she came, again making no effort to talk to Sasha. “I’m… gonna pretend like I never stopped by.”

Just like that, Marcy is alone again, this time even more perplexed than before. “What is going on with those two?”

* * *

“I saw Spring murder her! You guys have to believe me!”

Hop Pop’s eyes practically bug out of his head as he anxiously watches the others, studying their reactions to see whether or not they actually trust him. Sprig of course wears the offense of such an accusation well in his look of surprise, but he keeps quiet as he narrows his eyes and softly hums to himself. Then there’s Polly, who just angrily folds her arms and huffs as she glowers intensely at her grandfather. If looks could kill, this one would.

Then there’s perhaps the most remarkable reaction of all. The straw to break the snail’s back. It’s the former commander of the toad army himself, Captain Grime, who simply stares at Hop Pop as he considers his next move. In their mutual gaze, there’s a blend of fear, reservation, and the urge to pee. But finally, Hop Pop is offered both momentary relief and a jolt to his heart rate as the newest member of their party turns to the Plantar children to nod. “I don’t know. He seems pretty sus to me.”

And just like that, they come to an agreement. “I vote Hop Pop,” Sprig simply says, and Grime’s eyes let it be known that he too shares the same conviction. Polly can’t vote because she’s supposed to be dead of course, but if she could, she’d totally throw Hop Pop under the party barge. With this, Hop Pop knows two things. One, his grandchildren have betrayed him. Two… he’s really got to get better at self-reporting.

“Frog dangit!” he cusses, throwing his A Fungus game piece down to the floor, and the others cheer at a job well done.

“Frog champ!” Sprig exclaims. “You thought you could pull a fast one on me, didn’t ya Hop Pop?”

“Yeah! That’s what you get for killing me old man!” Polly adds in.

Hop Pop just glowers at the two little boogers for a moment, but he turns his frown upside down as a grin comes to his face now. “Alright, good game kids. You won fair and square.”

The Plantar siblings proudly nod to one another, then look up to their new toad friend. “Well, we couldn’t have done it without Grime. You did really good, big guy!” Polly congratulates him, and his bumpy cheeks become a little rosy.

“Well, I have trained for years becoming a master warrior,” he humbly comments.

Despite once trying to toss him into an enormous Venus Flytrap based on some shady accusations with very little evidence to support them, Hop Pop doesn’t hold that against Grime as he offers his own brand of encouragement. “Well it showed. I thought I had you there for a minute,” he teases.

Grime just smiles back at his fellow seasoned amphibian. “You almost pulled it off! I’m impressed at your willingness to slaughter your own granddaughter in cold blood!”

“Oh you,” Hop Pop simply says, and before any more flattery can transpire between the four gamers, they are surprised by the sudden slamming of the door into the living room.

“GUYS!” Marcy shouts as she comes in, leaping into the center of the room.

“AHH!” the others collectively shout.

“I have to tell you something! It’s super important!” their human friend announces.

“Is it more important than A Fungus?” Polly asks.

“Or Bog Grog?” Grime adds, taking a sip of his favorite drink.

“I peed a little…” Hop Pop says to himself, disregarding everything else happening as he looks down to his lap.

“Yes and yes!” Marcy says to answer Polly and Grime, but before she can say more, Sprig excitedly makes his own guesses.

“Ooo! Are there fire ants attacking the town? Is Mayor Toadstool embezzling money? Did Maddie accidentally uncover a secret curse that will plague our lives for the rest of time?!”

No one says anything about his speculations. Instead, Grime just sneaks in with his own hopeful guess. “Did they drop new episodes of Suspicion Island?”

“Even more important than those things!” Marcy hollers, earning gasps from everyone in the room.

“Well, out with it then! What is it?!” Hop Pop finally orders, and with that, they all clam up as the scoot closer in to hear what Marcy has to say.

“I think… that Sasha and Anne like each other.”

Her grim delivery is matched with a much less serious shared confusion among the others.

“Huh?” Polly utters.

“Well, of course they like each other. They’re best friends?” Sprig chimes in.

Seeing that they aren’t quite picking up what she’s putting down, Marcy decides to be a little less dramatic and a little more blatant. “No no no. I mean, I think they _like_ each other!”

Polly meets her claim with an inquisitive glare, then a chin rub. “That’s awfully sus, Marcy. C’mon.”

Seeing that Polly and the others still don’t buy into her assumption, she decides to throw it all on the table. Literally. She pulls out little drawings from her bag that help illustrate her point.

“Just hear me out, okay?” she begins, and the others give her their undivided attention as she proceeds to go full Marcy. “Okay, so earlier today Sasha showed up when I was with Anne, and she was all like, ‘Oh, I gotta go!’ And then Anne showed up when I was with Sasha, and she did the same thing! And they haven’t been making eye contact, and when they do, they get all blushy, and let’s be real guys, there is SO much tension between them!”

“That- That doesn’t sound at all like romance,” Grime interjects.

“Oh don’t be such a buzzkill, Mr. God Gamer,” Marcy bites back, putting him in his place. “The signs are all there! I just can’t believe I didn’t realize it sooner!”

Everyone thinks over what she says, and finally, Sprig speaks up, seemingly more in tune with her line of thinking. “So… you really think they’re into each other?”

“I do! And I have a plan to set things in motion,” Marcy says with a grin and wicked rubbing of her hands.

They allow her devious gesture to stay its welcome for a bit, then Hop Pop curtly expresses his thoughts. “This will probably go horribly wrong.”

Ambivalent to the whole thing, Sprig decides to show his true colors as well. “Oh well. Up for some more A Fungus?”

“Frog yeah, bruh!” Polly happily shouts, earning her scorn from Hop Pop.

“Polly, watch your language!”

* * *

Later that evening, right as the golden hour approaches over Wartwood, Marcy sneaks her way into Grime’s training field. It’s a nice acre of land out past the Plantar farm; nice and open yet far away enough that others won’t be able to disturb progress. Normally it isn’t a place that she frequents, but tonight, she has a plan to enforce.

“Okay, now all I have to do is wait for Sasha and Anne to show up!” she says to herself as she looks around for somewhere to hide. “Hmm… Sashanne. Yeah, I like that,” she also says, getting sidetracked by her hopeless shipper side. It would seem she doesn’t have much time to dottle though. Feet stamping across twigs and leaves soon join her. “Oh!”

Quickly she rushes behind one of Bessie’s old pulling carts, and she sneakily peers her head out to see who it is that has arrived at her stage first. It’s Anne, and she wears trepidation on her sleeve as she slowly presses forward. Marcy can feel her heart racing in her chest as one of her two best friends looks around, likely anticipating the arrival of a girl she’s clearly been pining for for so long. Ugh! They’ll be so cute together!

She tries to shake herself of such fangirlyness though, staying as still as if she’s playing Hearthstone with a really good hand. Not the time for error. It’s easier said than done though, because it isn’t long before the other player in her game enters the fray. Like Anne, Sasha slowly approaches the training ground with caution in her step, her eyes carrying something somber as they gaze towards the other girl.

Anne takes a deep breath as she tries to hide her own apprehension, putting on a soft smile as she waves. “Oh, there you are.”

“Yeah,” Sasha simply says, returning the weak smile with one of her own. She stops a comfortable distance ahead of her friend, averting her eyes so that she can look to the autumn sky. Anne does the same, nervously rubbing her arm.

They still like this for a moment, as if life is torturing Marcy by making her wait to see what could happen. Who will make the confession? How heartfelt will their speeches be? Will they cry? It’s all so much to handle, and she simply can’t wait!

Thankfully, she’s put at ease soon enough as Anne and Sasha both begin to speak.

“So, hey, I-”

“No, no. You first,” Sasha insists, and they share some anxious laughter before Anne pussyfoots her way into saying what’s on her mind.

“I was… just gonna say that… Uhm…”

Marcy’s eyes widen. Her jaw drops as she summons all the strength she has to contain a yelp. This is it! Anne is surely about to drop a major bombshell that will set a perfect display of affectionate dialogue into motion!

“Uh, I got your letter,” she tells Sasha, taking the aforementioned note out of her back pocket. One that Marcy may or may not have forged. It isn’t quite as impactful as a profession of true love, but Marcy doesn’t let herself become too disappointed yet. There’s still time for this to go swimmingly.

“Wait, I didn’t send you a letter?” Sasha points out. Which is entirely true, Marcy knows. But Anne doesn’t need to know that. There’s still a chance this will all go according to plan.

“Uhm, yeah, you did. This is your handwriting?” the other girl explains, showing off the cursive writing that looks exactly like Sasha’s. Stiiiiiiiill hope for this to work out.

“What? No way!” Sasha objects, no playfulness to be heard in her tone. “Okay, I don’t know what you’re trying to pull here. You sent _me_ a letter. You said you wanted to talk things out!”

“I do want to talk things out. But I didn’t send you a letter either,” Anne argues, earning a shake of the head from her self proclaimed BFF.

“You know what? It doesn’t matter. If you want to talk, let’s talk.”

Marcy can’t help but feel her heart racing for a different reason than excitement. Where there’s the idea that these two could have strong feelings for each other, she begins to wonder if maybe they are more along the lines of resentful than romantic. But she won’t give up on them! There is _still_ a chance her master plan to get these two to show their true feelings will go super awesomely!

“Shocker. You have to be in charge,” Anne tartly scoffs.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Sasha retorts.

“Uh oh,” Marcy utters. This isn’t going anywhere near as well as she hoped, and now she realizes… maybe she was wrong. Unfortunately, all she can do is sit back and listen as her two best friends begin to tear into one another.

“Don’t play dumb! You’re always the one who does the decision making! It’s like, you always have to be number one! Everyone else has to be a sidekick!” Anne claims, her voice cracking with frustration.

“That’s ridiculous!” Sasha yells, equally flustered. “I can’t help that I try to take charge, okay? I like things going well, and I try to do my best. Why can’t you stop dwelling on the past? I’m not some prisoner!”

“A prisoner?! Do you even hear yourself?!”

From behind Bessie’s old pulling cart, Marcy curls up into a fetal position, breaking a sweat with panic as her friends keep screaming at one another. “Oh crud. Oh crud oh crud oh crud ohcrudohcrudohcrudohcrud oh-” Panic that is interrupted by the sound of steel clashing against steel. “Eep!”

She peeks out from behind the cart, discovering that things have come to blows between the former best friends. Sasha’s sword meets Anne’s, the two of them clashing against one another with gritting teeth and snarls.

“You wanna fight so much? Let’s fight then!” Anne hollers, putting as much force as she can into scraping against her enemy’s blade.

“Fine!” Sasha yells back, and she pulls her sword away to recompose.

It all happens so fast. One minute, it seemed like the only sound Marcy would be hearing would be wedding bells. Now, the only things she can hear are the clashes of two swords, and the cries of the two girls dueling with them. At first, she isn’t able to watch. She just pulls the hood of her cloak over her head, trying to pretend it isn’t real, then mentally bashing herself for allowing things to come to this. “Stupid, Marcy. Stupid!”

Eventually though, she decides to stop beating herself up to focus on what’s really important: her friends. It’s her fault things have come to this. If she would have minded her own business, this wouldn’t have happened. But it’s too late for that. All she can do now is try to make things right. “I have to say something!” she thinks out loud as she stands up, ready to reveal herself from behind the cart.

She sucks in a deep breath, bracing herself for the confrontation ahead. However, just as she’s about to turn around, she hears something very peculiar. It’s not steel against steel, it’s not tears of anguish. No… It’s laughter.

With a puzzled expression, she creeps her head around the corner to have a look. Both girls are on their butts, both of them laughing like they have just heard the funniest joke of their lives. For all the science that Marcy likes to think she understands, this is one phenomenon that truly baffles her.

So she changes her mind. Maybe the best thing she can do now is just stay out of it.

“Why are we like this?” Sasha finally says, recovering from such a good laughing fit.

Anne’s laughter subsides as well, and the smile stays on her face for a moment longer. With draining seconds, it loses some of its mirth, but even with newfound sullenness, the sentiment stays the same. “I just want to be your friend, Sasha. I’m tired of this.”

For a moment, they’re both quiet. Their eyes meet at first, but then Sasha has to look away, and then Anne does too. They don’t realize how Marcy keeps watching them from her hiding place, but it ultimately doesn’t matter. Eventually, Sasha speaks up again as she fixes her eyes back on her friend.

“You know what? I know where to start,” she says, and she slowly rises back to her feet. She’s quiet again as she sucks in a deep breath, but the words come to her soon enough, despite the fear in trying to make them out. “I’m sorry. I should show more appreciation for you. For others. I’m a mess, Anne. I know I am.”

“Stop beating yourself up so much,” Anne softly tells her, slowly rising to her feet as well. “Look, I know you’ve made some mistakes. But the good outweighs the bad, ya know? At least you don’t always screw everything up like I do.”

While her brown eyes grow crestfallen, Sasha’s baby blues keep gazing to her as she steps closer. “Anne, you’re crazy,” she begins. “You’re not perfect. No one is. But at least you try to be there for others. And at least you know how to put others first. I could learn from you…”

“Sasha-” Anne tries to start, but she doesn’t let it happen.

“Wait, let me say one more thing,” she pleas, and she sucks in another breath, almost as if to take pause for holding back tears. “The thing is, I’ve kept telling myself that I would change. But I haven’t. All I’ve done is take the easy way out since coming to Amphibia,” she tells Anne, her voice shaky, her eyes weary. But for every second that they fall to the grass, they soon look back to Anne, more compassion and more empathy in them each time as she slowly comes closer to her. “I’m promising you now though; I will change. Not just for myself, but for you. I don’t want to lose you again, Anne.”

For a moment, it’s as if time has stopped. Marcy is the spectator to a scene of great decision, a story where one hero must make a choice that will change the course of life as they know it. She watches with a crazily beating heart as Anne looks to Sasha with bewilderment, an astonishment like she’s come to understand something new and enchanting. If her heart is beating this fast, she can only imagine how Anne must feel.

Then, she feels it. With just one quiet call of the other girl’s name, Marcy realizes just where her friends stand. “Sasha…” 

It all comes to a head as the mutual gaze between the two girls collides into a kiss. It takes everything Marcy has not to gasp or shriek, but she somehow manages a saving throw. She feels the warmest and fuzziness feelings as her two best friends hold their kiss for a moment longer, their feelings for one another cascading into a seal of passion.

They disengage to meet each other's eyes again. Little smiles stretch across their pinkened faces. "Wow…" Anne comments first, and Sasha laughs a little.

"You actually kissed me."

Anne's smile becomes a bit of a smirk now. "Why wouldn't I? You're so cute."

Sasha could joke back. She could tease or flirt, or just tell her to shut up. Instead, she gives into her warm feelings, still smiling as she speaks to her. "Thank you."

A few seconds pass with the two of them averting each other’s gaze to shift their amazement to the comfort of fallen leaves. It’s fine with Marcy though. It gives her a moment to focus on breathing. Her friends look to each other again soon enough though, and Anne takes initiative once again as she extends her hand for Sasha to take it. "Wanna get out of here?"

Without a word, Sasha accepts her gesture. The smile stays encroached on her face as they walk hand in hand away from the training ground, ready to begin the new chapter of their relationship.

And Marcy? She just waits until they are far enough away not to hear her celebration. “POG!”

* * *

“I’m telling you guys! I saw Hop Pop use the vents!”

The others meet Sprig with doubtful gazes. Grime and Hop Pop show no sympathy. New girlfriends Sasha and Anne share the incredulousness. And Polly is supposed to be dead, so she says nothing, letting her dagger eyes speak for her as she glares into her brother’s soul.

The cracks in his armor begin to show as Hop Pop states his case. “And you also said that Polly was self-reporting in the last game. Grime, you saw me doing my tasks in Med Bay. It has to be Sprig.”

The boy’s sweaty brow raises as Grime nods with agreement. “Your elder has me convinced. I’m sorry, little one.”

“NOOOOOO!” Sprig cries at the top of his lungs as he falls back on the couch he sits. Everyone votes him out, then they wait to see the result of the game.

“Oh crud! HP was the imposter!” Anne says with shock on everyone’s behalf.

“Whaaaaaat?!” Sasha chimes in, and the oldest frog just laughs.

“I’m telling you, kids. I’m a Frog Gamer.”

The others put aside what little disappointment they had to congratulate his victory. “Well played, Pops. Well played,” Sprig rises back up to say.

“Yeah, you murdered the legs out of me!” Polly chirps.

“Ah shucks,” Hop Pop simply replies, his cheeks blushing a little.

Their gaming is perturbed by the sound of the front door opening, and everyone looks to see Marcy making her way inside. A shiitake eating grin stretches across her lips as she makes her way inside, like she’s as carefree as a girl can possibly be.

“Oh hey Marcipan! Down to play a game with us?” Sasha giddily asks. Marcy studies her for a moment, taking in the view of her sitting so closely to Anne, their hands interconnected from the fingers to show that they are officially girlfriends. It makes her heart swoon, but she plays it cool as she just keeps grinnin’.

“Yeah, just give me a second.”

With pride in her step, she makes her way over to the Plantars’ fridge. Inside, there is a sole bottle of Coca Cola, one that she somehow managed to keep in pristine condition ever since her arrival in Amphibia. She told herself she would save it for the right time, whether that would be an emergency or just the best moment.

Knowing that she helped in making all of this possible, her best friends new and old coming together to have fun playing games and showing their love for one another; she knows there is no better time to crack the bottle open and enjoy a cold drink.

“Ahhh… Good shit.”

THE END


End file.
